


Apparition

by Naemi



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Kaya knows that if she as much as blinks, the vision of Simon will be gone.





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> Dear DesertScribe, this isn't _quite_ what you prompted, but I hope you like it nonetheless =)
> 
> [set sometime past season 3]

Kaya knows that if she as much as blinks, the vision of Simon will be gone. She wants nothing more than to touch his face, but the thought of his contours disappearing underneath her fingertips is paralyzing. Although the pain of missing him that clutched her heart so tightly has turned into a dull ache over time, the embers always flare up when she sees him in her dreams.

Only this time, Simon pulls her into his arms. For once, she isn't dreaming, and the flame consuming her doesn't burn her.

They stand in silence until their heartbeats become one.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
